<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is what you came for by turtle_on_mars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559058">this is what you came for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_on_mars/pseuds/turtle_on_mars'>turtle_on_mars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Game: Rusty Lake: Roots, albert is a psycho, here it is, please be gentle its my first time, so i was drunk and on instagram, someone asked for albert x reader on rusty lake instagram, tw for sex blood and violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_on_mars/pseuds/turtle_on_mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You already know he won't take off his mask - it's not your first time together, but a part of you yearns to run your fingers down his cheek and to his lips. The rules have been laid clear though, and you know you can't break them. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>I was drunk and someone wanted Albert x Reader on IG and why not give the people what they want...with a rusty lake twist ahahaha</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert Vanderboom/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is what you came for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah so like I said a bajillion times:<br/>1)be drunk off of trader joe's alcohol<br/>2)scroll through instagram to see someone want <a href="https://imgur.com/a/WdFYAeJ">albert x reader</a><br/>3)profit???</p>
<p>this would take place after ida and sam's wedding/the tarot game in 1895/6 and before the family band in 1904 in rusty lake roots</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albert turns towards you, as you walk up to him.</p>
<p>"Are we doing this or not?", you ask as you stop in front of him. You can see his eyes blink rapidly through the holes in his mask. In answer, he runs his hands down your shoulder and to your elbows and pulls you closer to him. You can hear his breathing quicken as your hips meet.</p>
<p>You already know he won't take off his mask - it's not your first time together, but a part of you yearns to run your fingers down his cheek and to his lips. The rules have been laid clear though, and you know you can't break them.</p>
<p>He continues to move his hands up and around your body, now running his fingers feather light up and down your sides. You look to his eyes and, it's not pleading or desperation that you see, but more of a need and you give it to him.</p>
<p>His fingers reach to the back of your gown, you shiver in anticipation as he unbuttons one, two, three, four down the length of your spine. On the last button, you step out of your gown and stand in front of him as he lets it fall to your feet. You thank God you hadn't bothered with your petticoat before stepping out of your clothes to meet him. You stand in front of him with just your corset and underpants, shivering slightly.</p>
<p>Albert gets bolder now and starts tracing the curve of your breast through your undergarments. Swallowing, you reach around him to draw him close so you can sneak your hand under his shirt to feel the warm muscles in his back. Leaning your face against his neck you take in his scent and</p>
<p>"Please," you beg him, feeling your desire pool between your legs. This is how it usually goes, and Albert won't respond to your pleas with words but with groans and his grunts and that's enough for you.</p>
<p>But this time-</p>
<p>"Yes," he says, and your head snaps up from you were resting and you make eye contact with his dark eyes. His dark eyes shining through his white mask. Was this it? Was this what you were waiting for?</p>
<p>He runs one hand through your auburn hair and dips one hand into your underwear. You moan as he feels for your clit and for how wet you are for him. He yanks your underwear off and you gasp at the sensation of cold air hitting your privates. Your body is aching for him and he keeps his fingers moving in that rhythm you love as he unlaces your corset.</p>
<p>Finally, finally, you stand in front of him, naked, and barely keeping yourself up. He's the only thing keeping you upright as you're shuddering from his careful administrations of his fingers and that perfect amount of pressure on - yes, right there! - as he circles in between the nipples that stand at attention and the wider part of your breasts.</p>
<p>"Albert, please-" you beg as you can feel your hips rise to meet his fingers at a higher angle and suddenly, his mask is off.</p>
<p>He never takes off his mask when you are together.</p>
<p>You can see his face, the face that you have always imagined running your fingers down. A purple birthmark crowns the right half of his forehead and your eyes widen in amazement at how perfectly it runs with the scars that are there. His eyes are narrowed, dark and piercing as you scan his face. You can almost forget how close you were to coming undone at the sight of his face and as you reach with your hand to touch his face</p>
<p>You didn't notice his hand that reached into his pocket and draw his knife. And you failed to notice him plunging it into your abdomen. But you do notice the pain.</p>
<p>At first, you feel a loss of breath, as if someone punched you. But it builds up and up and up and you finally look down and it's a torrent of blood dripping down your legs and staining the ground underneath. Albert's hand with the knife is still at the opening of your wound and for a second you believe he can remove it and take away the pain with him but he <em>presses it further in</em></p>
<p>And that's when you start screaming.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Later, he finishes up draining her blood and carefully preserves her secretions into a test tube.</p>
<p>It's a pity that he won't be able to enjoy <em>her-smell-bodyheat-whimpers-groans-auburn</em> anymore, but with his <em>brother-beehive-laughter-anger-humillation</em> and his <em>wife-want-fortuneteller-sister-notmine-auburn</em> getting even closer and closer to what he hides well, he can't not do it. This is the way it has to be, he thinks, the Crow told me so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah so I was buzzed and didn't want to write a full sex scene, and not one with Rusty Lake's Favorite Psycho.</p>
<p>My headcanon for this is that Albert needed to figure out something with the voodoo (which is why he gets our unnamed OC's blood and *secretions* after he kills her) that he had planned for Ida and Sam because you cannot tell me he wasn't planning Revenge for the beehive for the last nineteen years. Also he's hella messed up. You can't tell me on top of that Mr. Crow wasn't guiding him somehow - its how William came back as Laura after all Albert did. </p>
<p>And I think that our unnamed OC was also voodoo-ed to wanting Albert so badly. Poor girl. It's not her fault she has hair like Ida's.</p>
<p>fun fact! had to google "1890s lingerie and womens fashion" and "what does it feel like to get stabbed in the stomach"</p>
<p>feel free to lecture my run-on sentences and other compliments in the comments! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>